1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device that converts an optical image into an electric signal, and a signal processing system including the solid-state imaging device. More specifically, the present invention makes it possible to output pixel signals read from a solid-state imaging device, as optical signals by an optical communication section, and also remove a dark current component generated in the effective pixel area of the solid-state imaging device while taking into account variations due to heat generated in the optical communication section placed in proximity to an optical black area, by using a dark current component in the optical black area.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in the speed and density of circuit boards, how to cope with problems such as signal delay and EMI is becoming an urgent task. Much attention is being given to an optical wiring technique that overcomes problems associated with electric wiring, such as signal delay, signal degradation, and electromagnetic interference noise radiated from the wiring, and enables high speed transmission.
There has been proposed a technique using such an optical wiring technique, with which a solid-state imaging device is provided to a lens formed so as to be detachable from the camera main body portion, and a signal outputted from the solid-state imaging device can be transmitted by light to the camera main body portion (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-196972).
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique that controls power supply so that an output section is not driven at timings when no pixel output is necessary, in order to suppress heat generated in a solid-state imaging device (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-112422).